Kaiba's Most Feared Fears In The Whole World Are
by Lance Crawford
Summary: What happens if i write Kaiba's most feared fears in the whole world, like... Just find out when you read it! Includes Mokuba!
1. The Most Painful Sport Ever

Kaiba's Most Feared Fears In The Whole World Are...  
  
Chapter 1: The most painful sport ever...  
  
It was a stormy night. Kaiba was sitting on a chair while Mokuba was sitting in front  
  
of him. Kaiba has sweat all over his head, and Mokuba was kind of giggling.   
  
Kaiba: "Mokuba, shut up"!!!. Kaiba hasn't made his move yet for another 5 minutes.  
  
Kaiba: "I can do this". Finally Kaiba reached out his hand. The lightning sounded.  
  
When Kaiba has moved his horse to G7...   
  
Kaiba: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
IT WAS TERRIBLE!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
MY HAND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!".  
  
We found out that Kaiba and Mokuba were playing Kaiba's most hated, scariest  
  
and painfullest sport ever... Chess!  
  
Mokuba: "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!". Then Mokuba reached  
  
out for the phone to call the newspaper. Kaiba: "MOKUBA, GO TO BED".  
  
Mokuba was laughing like a crazy idiot while Kaiba was chasing him!  
  
That the end of chapter 1 but don't worry, i gonna make at least 1 or 2 chapters  
  
a day! My name is Lance Crawford, and see ya next time! 


	2. The Most Feared Creature Ever

Kaiba's Most Feared Fears In The Whole World Are...  
  
Chapter 2: The most feared creature ever...  
  
It was still a dark and stormy night. Thunder sounded everywere. Kaiba was laying in his bed, but  
  
he couldn't sleep. He then tried to dream of something like his powerful Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon.  
  
Then he get to sleep. There was a shadow in front of Kaiba's personal room, were Kaiba usually  
  
slept. The shadow reached in Kaiba's room, and he stood in front of Kaiba's giant bed for five people.  
  
Kaiba dreamed about his Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, he was playing Duel Monsters: "First i summon  
  
my three Blue Eyes White Dragon". Yami gasped. "Then i use Polymerization in order to bring forth:  
  
The Legendary BLUE EYES ULTIMATE DRAGON!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! DIE DARK  
  
MAGICIAN!!!!!! DIE SUMMONED SKULL!!!!!! DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HAHAHAH!!!!"  
  
Kaiba was laughing lika an idiot.  
  
Kaiba woke up a little when he saw the most feared creature ever. Kaiba: ""AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!"  
  
The shadow seemed to be Mokuba who was holding a cute pink little bunny.  
  
Kaiba: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!! GET AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
Mokuba was laughing like an idiot while running away while Kaiba chased him!!!!  
  
Yeah, Kaiba is afraid for cute pink little bunny's. Well, that's it for today. See  
  
you tomorrow!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. The Most Feared Music Ever

Kaiba's Most Feared Fears In The Whole World Are...  
  
Chapter 3: The Most Feared Music...  
  
Kaiba was awake while Mokuba had a blue eye, but is still laughing hysterically.  
  
Now you and i know why Kaiba's favorite card is Blue Eyes White Dragon, haha!  
  
But it wasn't over with the pranks on Kaiba. Mokuba has plenty of new idea's from  
  
his previous sleep! Kaiba went to the dining hall, were his butler had make some coffee  
  
for him. But he thinks Kaiba was mean agianst him, so he teamed up with Mokuba.  
  
Read on. He has put extra sugar in coffee, lets say 1 or 2 pounds. Kaiba enjoyed the  
  
sweet taste of his delightful coffee and gave the butler a dollar *which was tied on a rope  
  
so Kaiba pulled it back agian*. Kaiba laughed hysterically. Kaiba: "HAHAHA!!!!!!!!".  
  
"That's the first sign of hyperactivity", the butler tought and smirked. He grabbed his   
  
walkie-talkie and communicated with Mokuba. Butler: "Phase 1 of Operation April Fools  
  
Everday has succesfully been accomplished, Mister Mokuba". Mokuba: "Excellent job, Steven".  
  
Mokuba ran down the stairs and had passed Kaiba quickly. Mokuba gave the butler a 5 dollar bill *which was  
  
tied on a rope so Mokuba pulled it back agian*. Mokuba too laughed hysterically.  
  
The butler runned away crying: "I WANT MY MOMMY, AT LEAST I GET 20 CENT A DAY FROM HER!!!!!!!".  
  
While Kaiba was jumping of the staircases in his mansion and buyed a Spiderman Webblaster, he actually  
  
managed to jump from the one to the other wall, while Mokuba is preparing for Phase 2 of Operation April  
  
Fools Everyday. Mokuba ran down the stairs and stood in front of Kaiba. Mokuba: " I'm sorry i pulled pranks  
  
on you, Kaiba, but i want to make it good, so i grabbed your fave music: "HAHAHAAA!!!" by Seto Kaiba".  
  
Kaiba: "Aah, thanks Mokuba". Kaiba grabbed the radio containing its favorite music. He pressed the "On"  
  
button, and then pressed play. But then Kaiba's eyes grew wide as he began to breath extremely heavy.  
  
Agian, Mokuba laughed like a madman maniac. Kaiba couldn't believe what he heard.  
  
"It was a happy happy happy happy happy happy happy happy happy happy dayay, and the Teletubbies   
  
and the Happy Bears played together with each other!!". Kaiba: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE TURN IT OFF!!!! PLEASE TURN IT OFF!!!!!!!".  
  
Kaiba ran out of the mansion cause Mokuba had actually set the music "Teletubbies and The Happy Bears".  
  
Mokuba still laughed hysterically. Kaiba ran down to the K-Mart and grabbed a Teletubbie costume.  
  
He danced around like a madman. Around the K-Mart and around the park.  
  
Lance: Maybe this wasn't such a good story, but i was stuck with a Writers Block. I'm gonna make a new story   
  
agian this day, but i'm going to school now, so bye!!! 


End file.
